Police
The police force plays many roles in the Sprinkles continuity. See also Quadropolis Police Department. Current Era Appearances The police are first shown briefly (in the Current Era) in Potted Plant Man #1 (2014), chasing a robber whom Potted Plant Man trips ups. Captain Plump and Rookie Joe show up (although they are not identified) in "Cephalopodimus and Onion-Girl" Parts 1 and 2 (2014, 2015) in a strip mall parking lot, and confront Onion-Girl as she is kidnapping a baby from a parked car. Onion-Girl blows her onion-breath at the cops, causing them to cry and fall down. Deathshade leaves Sophia Guillen on the doorstep of the police with a note, hoping that she will be given a good family, and her mother, Roxanne Guillen will be given help to get clean. (Deathshade #1 and Deathshade: Demon Child). Brimstone picks up a police car, causing the officer inside to jump out with his doughnut and coffee, and then tosses the car on top of Coco, who had become the target of several super-villains that day. (Coco the Indestructible Coconut #1, 2018). Officer Daughtry is on the call at Hevard University's biochem lab when several of King Crab's goons have broken in, in an attempt to steal Psoralazide. She uses a bullhorn to try to negotiate with them to release the hostages. Kid Chameleon shows up and offers to help. Daughtry is taken aback, but allows him when he illustrates how he can blend in with the background, essentially becoming invisible. (Kid Chameleon #2, 2018) Initial Era The first appearance of the police in the Initial Era is in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 3. They are investigating the explosion of Caplo Asylum. One officer is wearing a Hevard , while his Captain is stuffing his face with doughnuts. His translated mumbles say "We're just a volunteer police force, let the swat team handle it". It's not obvious if this is the Quadropolis police force, or a local forest town police force. The same two cops show up again in Issue #6 and are maimed by Sprinkles and Jack. Jack identifies the fat one as the commissioner. Sprinkles himself, as well as Ex-Officer Smith, were police officers, as first told in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 3 (1992). The story is expanded upon in "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1, where Smith tells the story of how he and Martin Sprinkles were the best cops in Quadropolis. They were about to be promoted when Sprinkles transformed into the moose. Smith told the other cops of what he had seen. They thought he was crazy and fired him from the police force. The other cops are shown as fat, lazy, and doughnut loving. Later, after Sprinkles and Jack's run in with D.O.P.E. (Sprinkles Volume 1, Numbers 12-14), the Quadropolis police force put a reward on Sprinkles head of $10,000, dead or alive. A squad of policemen, led by Captain Plump go into Northwater Woods to try to apprehend Sprinkles. Plump was more concerned with his coffee and snacks than actually capturing the moose, which drove a young cop on the squad, Rookie Joe, mad. Eventually, Joe was able to convince Plump to act, and the police surrounded Sprinkles and Jack. However, the vigilantes were able to escape, killing most of the policemen in the process, before making their way to Quadropolis. Sprinkles's father, Jonathan Sprinkles, was a also a Quadropolis police officer. That is, until the Superhero Emergence, which caused him to quit the force, pack up and move to Northwater Woods. Policemen are shown in Short Story #3 (1995) standing around eating Dunkme Donuts. Digital Era In the Digital Era, policemen are shown in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1 (2008). Two cops are shown running from Robbins Jewelry where a heist has taken place, and they are asking if they can use lethal force, which is granted. They, however, were not tracking the thieves, but rather an ice cream truck. They shoot the mirror to get the driver's attention, and then order two rocket pops. Category:Police officer